


Cindy's Moon

by Exxus



Category: Marvel (Comics), Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Rimming, Speech Bubble Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: A small spin off fromNight of the Symbiotes. Gwen Poole is obsessed with Cindy Moon's rear and plays with it during a dull night.
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Cindy Moon
Kudos: 5





	Cindy's Moon

Cindy laid down on the bed on her front, attempting to relax after releasing eggs from her pussy lips a couple hours ago from a symbiote known as Venom. In this universe, this symbiote was not one that sought to cause destruction or leech off it's hosts, but instead extremely caring, sensual, and addicting to fuck. She rubbed at her belly. She could hardly believe how much was just in there before she slipped it past her pussy lips. She had quickly created a suit out of webbing from her hands- she was hardly in any mood to fight crime in her usual skintight get up.

Gwen Poole sat on the bed, crossing her legs as she did, wearing a very laid back outfit of a white tank top with thin straps and a pair of pink gym shorts that barely went past her upper thigh. She looked cute when she wasn't covered in a mask, Cindy pondered to herself, although she also found her to be a bit… much as a personality.

"Ah damn, are there no TVs here?" asked Gwen Poole, looking around. "Wish I knew that before I sent us all here." she scowled, looking over to Cindy.

"I'm fine just relaxing in the dark quiet, honestly." Cindy replied. "Thoughts can run in my head until they exhaust me to sleep."

"What kind of thoughts?" pondered Gwen, acting curious.

"Thoughts of the bunker, I suppose. I dunno. How long was I in there when I could have been freed, that kind of thing. The kind of time traveling to the past that isn't helpful, and I know it isn't, yet I do anyway because I have nothing else to break up the silence-" Cindy droned on before feeling something touch her on the butt. She quickly turned around to see Gwen jerk her arm back, putting both hands behind her, almost sitting on them. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Sorry, your ass is just…" Gwen started, before looking down at it. "Ah god, I'm such a perv, I usually don't do this…"

"Did you poke me on the ass?" asked Cindy, laying a bit on her side, leaning mostly on the elbow. She watched as Gwen shook her head up and down, her cheeks a heavy red, knowing it was better to not lie around Cindy. Cindy was not somebody who held back, often needing someone to hold onto her arm before she unleashed an uppercut she'd regret later. "I appreciate the honesty, at least..."

"I'll head into another room if I need to…" Gwen started before Cindy scoffed.

"Did I ask you to stop?" asked Cindy, pulling her front up a bit before pushing her legs back, wrapping them around Gwen's torso. Gwen blushed fiercely before sticking out her tongue, looking right down to Cindy's firm ass, covered in thick webbing. Gwen knew well that Cindy wore nothing underneath, she was able to even see some of the base flesh underneath the layers of webbing.

Gwen pushed her hands against Cindy's ass, rubbing it softly with her palms, spreading them back and forth with her hands. She was careful to go slowly, trying not to rip the webbing, even though she absolutely would be given the opportunity. Cindy purred with each rub down, feeling Gwen's nice hands against her ass cheeks. "You really do have a nice pair of globes, you know…" Gwen softly spoke, giving Cindy a soft spank across the ass.

"Mmm… I know, you couldn't keep your damn hands off them…" Cindy cooed before raising up her ass. "God, rip it open already…" demanded Cindy, shaking her hips slowly, almost in a dance-like way. Gwen was happy to oblige, digging her fingers through the thick webbing, penetrating about half a inch, before spreading it apart, ripping it right open. "Mmmphhh… fuck…" panted Cindy, rolling her hips, clearly horny as felt Gwen's fingers slowly push against her bare flesh.

"Oh you want it bad, don't you…" Gwen replied, giggling. "Well, now I know not to pull back…" Gwen teasingly spoke out as she gripped Cindy's thighs up. She pulled her head close to Cindy's ass, pushing her tongue out before slowly running it in a circle around the rim of Cindy's asshole. Cindy felt her toes curl, feeling the tongue run slowly across her rim. Fuck, this felt so goddamn good. Gwen pushed her thumbs down to the torn webbing, pushing down to tighten the remaining webbing against her ass cheeks, pressing her nose up against the the base of Cindy's spine, pushing her tongue deep inside, rolling it up and down her asshole.

Cindy bit down on the mattress before pushing her fingers into the sheets, gripping it tight. _God, fuck_ , this felt so goddamn wonderful. Maybe it was the symbiote aphrisodiacs talking for her, but she could go all night if Gwen was also willing. Gwen ripped more of the webbing of her makeshift suit, exposing more of her, which included her wet pussy. Gwen took the opportunity to push two fingers right up against her pussy, giving it the nice fingering tease across Cindy's pussy lips that she so sorely needed.

Cindy felt her hips roll, her knees bouncing against Gwen's shoulders. Gwen had her in a good spot, moaning as she made out with her asshole with her tongue as she began to slip her fingers inside. She was far from delicate, but given Cindy needed this as bad as she did, Gwen's unfocused fervor with her fingers was perfect for her sensual needs. Cindy felt her mind almost go empty, feeling just the sensation of pleasure and wanting to enhance it was much as possible. She squished Gwen's head between her thighs, feeling Gwen give off muffled moans as she continued to bat her tongue back and forth inside her.

Gwen had hardly been playing with her pussy long, but all this ass play was giving Cindy deep sensations that it made her feel warm and tensed up in a way that it didn't need direct vaginal sensations to make her want to orgasm. She felt her hips weigh heavier, feeling one of Gwen's thumbs push against her clitoris, giving it soft rolls against the surface of her thumb. She spread out her fingers up and down, side to side, before joining them together to push and thrust into her deep walls, which tightened up against her fingers.

"F-fuck, Gwen, I'm close." Cindy panted, moaning as she felt Gwen get especially wet inside her asshole, drooling inside of it with warm saliva. Gwen slid her tongue as deep as she could, trying to get her even closer to orgasm, letting Cindy continue to thrash her body even in a tight hold like this. Cindy squirmed with her hips, squeezing Gwen's blonde with pink dyed tips head with her thighs, letting her hips roll up and down on occasion, her grip on the bed even tighter.

"Mmmphhh! God, Cindy!" Gwen panted, trying to remain upright against Cindy's power, keeping her as steady as she could, more webbing loosening against her hand.

"FUCK!" howled Cindy, squirting down Gwen's scissoring fingers, letting a line of drool escape her lips as she felt herself release a lot of latent tension down her partner's hand. She huffed and panted, feeling Gwen lay back as she quickly licked off her fingers. Cindy was far from done, sitting right on Gwen's head with her big ass, shaking it, wanting more. Gwen was more than willing to oblige, continuing to rub her asscheeks with her hands, giving them nice squeezes and spanks with her bare hands, pushing her tongue right back in, thrusting it up and down.

Cindy moved her hands to Gwen's legs, forcing them to lay flat against the bed, as Gwen previously scrunched them up, her knees high in the air. She grabbed at Gwen's pink gym shorts and pulled them down her legs, looking at her pink and white stripped panties and hooking the front with a single finger, peeling them down Gwen's thighs. Gwen attempted to move her legs up by instinct, but Cindy kept them down, pushing her tongue right up against Gwen's incredibly wet pussy.

"How long were you waiting for this?" Cindy curiously asked between licks at Gwen's pussy lips, moistness trailing against her tongue.

"Since we finished pushing out those eggs…" Gwen hotly panted, having to pull her tongue out of Cindy's ass for just a moment before pushing it back in as deep as she could manage, grabbing Cindy's hips and pushing them all the way down onto her face.

"Hah… god fuck…" Cindy panted. "You really know how to use that tongue of yours, jesus…"

"I'm hardly using any of my power right now…" Gwen panted. "I'll give you more of a taste of what I can do after you cum again…"

"God… I don't want to stop…" Cindy whimpered a bit as she rolled her hips, pushing more of her tongue inside of Gwen's pussy, pushing past the threshold and penetrating her with a wet, hungry tongue.

"Well, don't worry, I won't…" Gwen replied, drooling slipping down her chin. She gave a light spank to Cindy's sitting ass, feeling nice and hot down between her legs, wrapping Cindy's head with her lower limbs, pushing her thighs against her head. Cindy moaned as Gwen squeezed her head between her thighs.

"Mmmfphh… fuck… fuck… _FUCK…_ " Cindy shouted, feeling her legs twitch atop of Gwen's face. Gwen, as if inspired by her cussing, gave some extra fierce, twisting thrusts with her tongue, wiggling and squirming her tongue like a worm inside of Cindy, giving off a satisfying grunt as she felt something wet hit against her upper chest, Cindy squirting from her pussy, covering her mouth with a really deep blush running across her face.

"Heh, you really are quite the squirter, Cindy. No wonder you were gifted with organic web shooters when you got bit by that spider…" Gwen replied, clicking the roof of her mouth as she pulled away from Cindy's asshole, giggling as she got Cindy off the top of her. "I didn't ask you to stop licking out my pussy, so it looks like you're gonna have to get punished…"

"P-punished?" asked Cindy, feeling a blush race across her face as she sat back on the bed, closing her legs in a feeble attempt to hide how wet she was.

"Mhmm… bend over, ass up high… hands and knees, Cindy!" Gwen replied. Cindy obliged, Gwen clicking the roof of her mouth again with her tongue. "My tongue's tired out, let's try something a bit different…" she said, staring down. "PENIS," she slowly yelled out, a pink word balloon forming from her mouth, appearing as a 3D rounded out cylinder with the word "PENIS" stretched out across it, about five inches in physical space. Gwen squinted a bit, adding onto it quickly- "WEENUS."

Gwen gripped onto the tail of the speech bubble, giggling as she held it up in her hand, pushing the single line speech bubble, about 11 inches across, against the very well licked-out ass of Cindy Moon. Cindy Moon bit her lip, looking back to see the instrument of choice of her partner, looking a little confused before just putting her head back forward.

Gwen pushed the head into Cindy's asshole, watching it stretch a bit to take in the full girth of the speech bubble. Gwen's fourth wall awareness allowed her to take bits of the comic world- fanfiction world in this case as well- and play with them as she desired. She couldn't believe she hadn't really thought about this before- she could summon a huge dildo anytime she wanted!

The experiment Gwen decided to take was paying off- Gwen was able to slide the other end of the "PENIS WEENUS" speech bubble into her pussy lips, pushing it into herself, thrusting her own hips, holding onto the tail of the speech bubble tightly as she saw Cindy take the thick speech bubble into her asshole, drooling from her mouth. Gwen couldn't help it, spanking Cindy across the ass, giving her rear a nice red handprint.

Rolling her hips hard against the length of the speech bubble, Gwen slid her fingers up so she could lightly grind her clit against the tail of the speech bubble, giving her deeper and deeper pleasure. It was about six inches deep inside of her, five inches deep inside of Cindy, and both girls were enjoying it far too much. Cindy started to push two of her own fingers against her pussy lips, hotly panting as she masturbated.

"G-GOD!" Cindy spat out, trying not to look so messy in front of Gwen, unable to help herself given how good it felt. Gwen was sweating down her forehead, giving her a shiny gloss to her skin, giving off really loud huffs as she pushed deep inside of Cindy's asshole as it squeezed tightly against Gwen's speech bubble.

"Are you getting close?" asked Gwen, spanking Cindy hard across the ass. Cindy let out a loud whine, her legs shuddering from impact as she scissored herself roughly. Gwen smirked as she watched Cindy's ass bounce up and down on the speech bubble, although she knew she couldn't act overtly smug, because she herself was getting close.

"N-nooo… AUGHHHH!!!" Cindy lied before squirting hard onto the sheets, feeling her upper body fall to the bed in defeat, feeling her body twitch, her chest heave up and down. She felt her face get hot, feeling like a blaze. Was this some kind of heat? Could she even go into heat? Whatever this was, it felt wonderful but also unbearable.

Gwen squirted down the speech bubble, panting really loudly, quick to slip the speech bubble out of herself, throwing it to the floor, buckling her knees rather suddenly, almost falling to the floor. She leapt onto the bed, falling to her side as Cindy stretched out across the sheets, clearly not done. Gwen wasn't done either- and after catching a breath, she looked over to Cindy.

"You got good control over creating webbing right? How about you craft some anal beads for me to… hahh…" Gwen started before she had to catch another breath. "...to use on you…"

Cindy felt flustered but began to quickly pool out webbing from her fingertips, creating a thick string before holding the string to clot it up, before letting it go to finish off creating the bead. She continued the process to create a nice, long chain of webbing anal beads and broke it off with little trouble, twitching as she handed it to Gwen.

Gwen kissed at Cindy's ass cheeks before pushing the first bead in, licking at her lips. "God, your ass is just so fucking irresistable… Cindy Moon indeed…" Gwen remarked as she thrust more beads inside. Cindy felt herself bite down on her lip as each bead entered inside, feeling her cheeks run hotter with each one.

After pulling all of the webbing balls inside, Gwen grinned as she tugged teasingly on the end of the anal bead string. Cindy moaned loud, before feeling her face get even more red, embarrassed at her reaction. As if to further the humiliation, in a way she couldn't help but love, Gwen began to yank on the end of the anal beads, bead by bead popping out with an audible sound. Expecting it even less than the tease, Cindy howled at the top of her lungs, feeling her tongue go totally limp and out of her mouth.

Bead by bead, the full anal bead string exited out of her, squirting for the fourth time as the last one flew out of her. Gwen held it in her hand, almost appearing to spin it with her fingers tauntingly. Cindy laid low against the mattress, giving off agonizing moans of pleasure, feeling pleasure after-shocks rock her system.

Gwen purred as she let Cindy collect herself, watching as the black haired beauty struggled to breathe, too overwhelmed with pleasure. She pursed her lips, intending to make out and grind with her, probably finger her ass a little-

Someone swung into the room, stopping in the frame. Gwen turned her head to see Peni, too flustered to speak as she closed the door behind her. Gwen looked over to Cindy, who was beginning to collect herself now. She breathed heavily, each breath becoming easier than the last.

"Should we keep going?" asked Gwen, somewhat genuinely.

"Of course!" Cindy curtly replied back. "This is so much better than thinking about the bunker… I can barely think about anything when I'm getting my brains banged out like this," she said looking to Gwen. "A good thing, in my opinion. A healthy thing."

Gwen grinned as she kissed Cindy's lips, pushing her tongue inside as she locked a leg around Cindy's hip, grinding. The two would proceed to fuck each other hard throughout the night, impressed by their endless energy for each other that night.

It would not be the last time Cindy would ask for Gwen Poole's services to help her when it became too much, but it would never go deeper than just passionate anal sex- neither wanted a serious relationship with each other- not monogamous anyway.


End file.
